Here We Go Again
by NikkiJude2121
Summary: Tricia was a mistake." "And apparently so was I." Nikki said as she stood up to walk away. My first ever song fic! Review and tell me what you think. Flames welcome


_I throw all of your stuff away_

_I'm gonna clear you out of my head_

_I tear you out of my heart_

_and ignore all your messages_

She never thought she'd be doing this. She never thought she'd be in this situation.

But here she was.

Nikki Wong was determined to remove any piece of Jonesy Garcia she had in her room. She put all of his jerseys in the trash, she didn't care if he wanted them anymore. She grabbed the bear that he had bought her for valentines day and stuffed it in the trash as well. She tore all the pictures in half.

It was almost like they were never together.

Just as she had finished throwing the picture shreds out the window her cell phone rang. She opened it to find a text message from Jen, and that her wallpaper was still a picture of Jonesy kissing her.

She'd have to change that later.

_What's up? Jonesy's upset. -Jen_

_I tell everyone we are through_

_'cause I'm so much better without you_

_It's over. He ended it. -Nikki_

_Then why is he driving to your house? -Jen_

Just as Nikki was about to type a reply the doorbell rang.

And you just guess who it was.

_But it's just another pretty lie_

_'cause I break down_

_every time you come around_

Nikki felt like crying, she didn't want him here. Especially now. "What the hell do you want?" She said, staying strong.

"To talk, can I come in?"Jonesy asked. Nikki thought about it, then opened the door wider, allowing him in.

_So how did you get here_

_under my skin?_

_I swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should have known better_

_in trying to let you go_

_'cause here we go go go again_

The two took a seat in the living room. "Well?' Nikki said, clearly annoyed.

"Nikki.." He began "I'm s-"

"Stupid? Selfish? Shallow?" Nikki said before he could finish. "I'm aware, Captain Duh."

"No, Nikki, I'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Yeah, you didn't mean to stomp on my heart when you broke it off for some fling with Tricia. It just happened."

"Tricia was a mistake."

"And apparently so was I." Nikki said as she stood up to walk away.

"Not at all. Nikki, I love you."

Nikki stopped dead in her tracks.

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you_

_is so addictive_

_We're falling together_

_you'd think that by now I'd know_

_cause here we go go go again_

"Really" Nikki questioned.

Jonesy paused. _'Do I?'_

_You never know what you want_

_and you never say what you mean_

"Forget it, Jonesy." Nikki said, resuming her walk to the door. Jonesy ran to cut her off. He grabbed her, looking her in the eyes.

_but I start to go insane_

_every time that you look at me_

"Yes, Nikki. I. Love. You."

"Jonesy, I don't know. You're always flirting with other girls, and this isn't the first time this has happened. Jonesy, JONESY! Are you even listening?" Nikki screamed.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! I heard every word!"

_You only hear half of what I say_

_and you're always showing up too late_

"Jonesy, it's just too little, too late. Can you just leave, please?"

_And I know that I should say goodbye but it's no use_

"Nikki. look me in the eyes. You can't live without me."

"You're right." Nikki whispered.

_can't be with or without you_

"Nik, I really am sorry.."

"Jonesy, what happens when I let you back in and you pull crap like this again? I can't keep getting shot in the heart!"

_So how did you get here_

_under my skin?_

_I swore that I'd never let you back in_

"Nikki, give me one more chance. Please."

Should have known better

in trying to let you go

cause here we go go go again

Nikki thought, then sighed. "Fine, but this is it. Really last chance."

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you_

_is so addictive_

_We're falling together_

_you'd think that by now I'd know_

_cause here we go go go again_

"Okay, I promise it won't happen again. Seriously. I mean it."

"Yeah, alright. But you should probably get home. Your dad's gonna be steamed when you get back."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I always am." Nikki smirked.

Jonesy smiled. "There's my Nik, I'll see ya tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!"

Nikki stepped out on the porch and watched him drive away. As soon as he was gone she went back inside, closing the door behind her. She sighed as she leaned back against the door. "Here we go again..."

**A/N- So leave a review and tell me what you thought! Flames welcome!!!**


End file.
